The Ones we called Heroes
by Omegez
Summary: After the attack by the Dark Matter Thieves and the destruction City-A, the Hero Association is spread to City-Z to await the rebuilding of their fortress by Metal Knight. However as all other times before... trouble always seems to find our heroes...
1. The Eye's of Truth

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own the rights to One Punch Man, and all rights are given to the owner of the Web comic and manga, please support the official release. The Ones we called Heroes is written in Play/Script form, this story was written for my creative writing class and I decided to post it, I apologize in advance as I would reform it in normal writing format but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you all enjoy!**

 **The Ones we called Heroes**

-Scene opens in a dark windowless room, Saitama, our main hero, sits on a normal wooden chair facing a council of 5 from the Hero Association, he looks bored and waits for his superiors to speak-

Man 1: Now in regards to our report, Mr. Saitama, we have heard and seen from multiple eyewitnesses in City A regarding a confrontation with the Alien ship that destroyed the City.

Man 2: Were you the one responsible for taking down the Alien Vessel?

Saitama:(Thinking) Take down the ship… nope doesn't sound like me.

Man 2:(Surprised) But, not only do we have eyewitness reports that you took down the ship,but reports from S-class hero Bang and S-class Superalloy Darkshine but that you also killed the alien leader onboard the vessel.

Saitama: Ohh him, yes I defeated him...

Council:(Surprised and whispers among each other)

Saitama:...But I didn't take down the ship…

Women 1: Then who do you believe was the one who did?

Saitama:(Scratches the side of his bald head) Ehh i'm not sure… there were no windows in there…

Council: (Scribbles down notes, some wait for the others before continuing)

Man 1: We just have one last question and then you're free to go…

Man 1:...How did you get so strong?

Saitama:(Looks to council confused and blankly) Ehh, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you…

Council:(Silent)...

Man 2: Hmm… alright, we will not interrogate you Mr. Saitama, you are free to go, and congratulations on reaching Rank 33 in Class B.

Women 1: We would like you to keep an eye out around City Z Mr. Saitama, even though we managed to stave off an attack from the alien ship, City A was completely destroyed, and so S-class hero Metal Knight is rebuilding the Hero Association HQ, monsters may try to use this as an opportunity to attack.

Saitama: ok (Gets up and walks out of Room)

Man 1: (Thinking) _Who are you… Saitama…?_

-Play ONE PUNCH MAN OPENING (HERO)-

Saitama: (Walks out of front door with hand in pockets.)

Genos: (Sitting down at a bench, notices Saitama) Sensei!

Saitama: (looks over to Geno's) Oi Genos.

Genos: (Runs over to Saitama) How'd it go Sensei?

Saitama: Ehh boring but I have been promoted to Rank 33

Genos: (They begin to walk together) I have also been promoted Sensei

Saitama: Nice Job Genos, let's go stop by the market and get Dinner

Genos: Yes Master!

(Back in the Hero HQ)

Tornado: (Door opens and floats into room) Hmph, what do you bozo's need now?

McCoy: (Turns around) Bout time you showed up Tornado

Tornado: Hey you still didn't answer my question (Crosses arms)

McCoy: Ahh yes, I've received reports from several institutions around the city that high concentrations of Monster pheromones have been detected around and inside our quaint little town here.

Tornado: Yeah so?

McCoy: So they are the highest they have ever been (He presses a button and a terminal lights up showing large red areas around the city) We have reason to believe a Demon or Dragon class monster is somewhere in the city and is secreting these pheremones, we need you to take care of it before it becomes a problem.

Tornado: (Arms still crossed and glares at McCoy) Have anything else to say, spit it out cyclops

McCoy: (Puts hand on eyepatch, pretends to forget the insult) We have already dispatched Atomic Samurai to the city and he will be here but the afternoon, S-class hero Genos will also be looking and as of this morning Class-B hero Saitama has also been chosen by the council to keep a lookout…

Tornado: (Twitches when hears Saitama) Why do you have that nobody Class-B Octopus looking for a monster, do you people really think that I can't handle this by myself, ungrateful, unthinkable, I can destroy this building right now if-"

McCoy: I disagree with it too so before you have another hissy fit listen to me

Tornado: Hmph! (Turns away and leaves)

McCoy: Uggghh these Class-S' get on my nerves more and more these days…

(Back to Saitama and Genos)

Genos: (Hangs up phone)

Saitama: (mouth full of fried rice) Genos who was it?

Genos: Hero Association, they are pairing me with Class-S rank 4 Atomic Samurai to find a monster

Saitama: Isn't he the guy who wouldn't shake my hand?

Genos: Yes Sensei, I'm off, and remember to save me some rice (leaves)

Saitama: (looks back at rice and continues eating)

(Genos prospective)

Atomic Samurai: Oi Genos, you remember my disciple Iai

Genos: Yes, how is your arm

Iaian: I will have to make due with one hand until I can receive a prosthetic from the Association

Atomic Samurai: The association told me whatever this thing is, that it's hidden well, but for the pheromones this guy gives off he must be big.

Genos: It may be hiding in one of the Skyscrapers or… (Genos points his Incinerator Cannon down the empty street they are standing in, his eyes glow yellow) Target is approaching rapidly from underground

Atomic Samurai: Well that was easy, Iai get ready!

Iaian: Yes master! (They both unsheathe their weapons)

(Suddenly a red eyeball with spider legs bursts from the ground and looks up to the trio, it couldn't be any bigger than a kitten)

Atomic Samurai: ehhh… Oi Genos, is this the target?

Genos: Yes!

Atomic Samurai: How disappointing, this thing could even lay a scratch on anything even if it- (the eyeball spider jumps onto Genos and impales his robot arm with its spider like leg before he can react, his robot arm goes limp)

Genos: it's disabled my servos (He tries to grab it but it jumps onto Iaian)

Iaian: H-hey get off! (He throws it and Atomic Samurai cuts it in two in mid air)

Atomic Samurai: That was pathetic to watch

Iaian: Sorry master…

Genos: (looks down at the killed monster, he picks it up with his other arm) I released an electromagnetic pulse into my arm

Atomic Samurai: (about to sheathe weapon) Couldn't have been even a Wolf-Threat level, c'mon Iai, last time I go out of my way for the association when they think there is a threat

(More of the eye spiders come out of the ground, now varying in size from as small as a kitten to as big as a wolf

Atomic Samurai: (Looks to spiders, stops sheathing weapon and points it at them) That's more like it

(2 of them jump at them but Iaian and Atomic Samurai easily kill them, another of them jumps at Geno but he rebounds it with a kick to the air and incinerates it with his still active arm)

Genos: Seismic event detected, multiple unknown contacts approaching

(The ground spills open, steam rushing out and more of the spiders crawl out, behind them a bigger hole opens and larger spiders crawl out, in the distance smoke rises and explosions are heard, indicating that this is happening city wide.)

Announcements: WARNING! WARNING! THREAT LEVEL IS DEMON, ALL CITIZEN PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR DESIGNATED SHELTERS!

Atomic Samurai: Sounds like this is happening all over the city (He cuts 10 of them in one swipe)

Genos: (Thinking) Sensei…

(Saitama's prospective)

Saitama: (Laying down on a futon, watching TV) Aww nothings on (Changes Channel)

(Breaking News! Headlines: CITY Z UNDER FIRE!)

News reporter: Not only minutes ago, small spider like creatures started spilling from the ground and have attacked people in their way, the threat level has been set by the association to Demon. S-Class heros Atomic Samurai and Genos are on the scene, as well as A-Class hero Iaian.

Saitama: Ehh little spiders… gross…

(The ground begins to shake violently, Saitama ignores it but the people on the news began panicking)

News Reporter: Wait something is happening in the center of the city!

(From the point of view of a helicopter, it video tapes the middle of the city collapse and a giants creature crawls out, it's as big as half the middle of the city and has a centipede body below an enormous eyeballs)

?: People of the Surface, hear me through my limitless voice!

(Saitama walks over to his balcony and sees the giant creature in the distance)

(Genos' Prospective)

(All the spider creatures stop attacking as the giant monster speaks, Genos, Atomic Samurai and Iaian look up to the creature)

Atomic Samurai: Looks like we found what was creating all those pheromones (He rests his Katana on his shoulder)

?: I, the Seer, comer of the apocalypse have fed upon the dominant life forms of this planet for millions of years, and you have awoken me from my slumber once more so I once again may cleanse the world.

Atomic Samurai: Seer? Thats an uncreative name…

Seer: This place you call your home, City Z will be turned into my nest by tomorrow, if you value your lives in any way, I shall grant you mercy for now, but if you do not wish to leave my nest, I will make sure to crush your entire species of Apes… you have been warned, by tomorrow Sunrise, I will expect 0 resistance… or I will cause a bloodbath. (The Seer sinks back beneath the surface, and the spider creatures also leave and return underground)

(Hero Association prospective)

McCoy: Hmm, a monster showing mercy ehh? Well I guess there is a first for anything. (He turns to a group of men manning the terminals) Get me Tank Top Master, Bang and any other S-class hero here by Tonight, we're going to make this monster realize the mistake he just made.

Men: Yes Sir!

(Saitama's prospective)

Saitama: (Still looking off into the distance where the Seer surfaced) Lame… (He lays back on the Futon and continues channel surfing)

(Tornado's prospective)

Tornado: (Looking off to where the Seer surfaced) Hmph! Pathetic… (She continues to fly on)

(An hour later Geno's prospective)

McCoy: Your S-Class Genos am I correct?

Genos: Yes Sir!

McCoy: (Examines Genos, walks around him, hand on his chin) What's wrong with your arm?

Atomic Samurai: He said one of those things broke it

McCoy: And they call you an S-Class… Well we'll have to make due for now, Tanktop Master and his army is going to be here before sundown, We couldn't contact Metal Knight but we already have Tornado out there searching for that thing and we are currently trying to get Metal Bat and Bang on the line.

Iaian: That monster definitely had to be at least Threat Level: Dragon, however its monsters it sent at us couldn't have been more than mere fodder.

Atomic Samurai: Iai is right, the monsters it sent at us were pathetic, infact we underestimated them at first

McCoy: Well even in that case we have already half the city evacuated and we are still trying to get the other half, at this rate we won't be done by sunrise, so we need you three to go hunt the Seer underground before it can surface again, then maybe we can limit the damage it will cause.

Atomic Samurai: Alright Alright, Iai, Genos let's go (They begin to exit the room)

McCoy: Oh, and don't underestimate it again, a creature speaking so highly of itself is bound to have a trick or two up its sleeve

(Later)

(They are standing above the hole where the monster surfaced)

Atomic Samurai: He's bigger than i thought he was (Leaning down looking into hole)

Genos: Cavern Depth reaches a total of 1030 meters below the surface (Touching ground with hand)

Iaian: Hows your arm?

Genos: My servos should be coming back online soon

Atomic Samurai: Good, let's kill this thing quickly

(They jump into the cavern)

(The cavern is completely symmetrically round, with claw marks and glowing ooze)

Atomic Samurai: (Holds nose) Ugghh this place smells… damn monster pheromones

Genos: That's the least of our problems (Aims arm at ceiling, thousands of the spider things are watching them)

Atomic Samurai: Good, finally a real fight (Unsheathes Katana)

Genos: Incinerate

(A plume of flames shoots from out of the cavern followed by smoke in the middle of the city)

(Back at the Hero Association)

Girl: Sir, S-Class Heros, Atomic Samurai, Genos, and A-Class hero Iaian have engaged the monsters under the surface

McCoy: (Leans onto hands whilst sitting down) Good, any news on the other heroes?

Girl: Bang, Tank-Top master, and Metal Bat are on their way, however we still haven't been able to contact Metal Knight

McCoy: Good, we'll need these S-Class heros to take this beast down

Man: Sir, were picking up massive Seismic reading from the battlefield

McCoy: How long till morning

Girl: Not much more time sir

(Back to the Battle)

(Genos uses jets on his shoulder and flips over a large eyeball spider and blows it to bits with flames, Atomic Samurai fights off a horde of the creatures singlehandedly and Iaian still fights off a good number of them with only one hand)

Iaian: (Looking to the still remaining horde) There's a lot huh?

Atomic Samurai: Nothing my blade can't slice through Iai, lets dice these bastards

(The ground begins to shake violently)

(Suddenly the Seer bursts through the wall and tramples Genos with his many centipede legs, ripping off Geno's gimpy arm and impaling him multiple times)

Seer: What life forms dare to invade my nest? (He looks to Atomic Samurai who swings at him, but he quickly dodges)

Atomic Samurai: Atomic Slash! (He swings multiple times but the Seer redirects the attacks with his centipede legs)

Seer: Impressive, A life form capable of challenging me… (He uses his tail and wraps around Atomic Samurai, and tosses him into a wall) A foolish gesture. (He throws Genos off his leg, Iaian is too busy fighting the other monsters and Atomic Samurai is recovering from the massive hit he took)

Seer: Do not waste my time foolish nutrients (He climbs to the surface which light is now beaming down)

Atomic Samurai: Morning all ready? Damn… (He gets surrounded by the other monsters) I can't kill that things with all these bastards still alive…

(Saitama's prospective)

Saitama: (Yawning) Morning already?

(He walks over to the stove and begins to make tea)

?: There you are! Ungrateful, still at home lazing around.

Saitama: (Looks over to see Tornado sitting on his balcony) Who are you again?

Tornado: Ehh? You don't even remember who I am?!

Saitama: No.

Tornado: Why are you even a hero, and how are you allowed to help us Class-S heroes out with this monster you Class-B filth

Saitama: How'd did you get in my house Sassy Child…

Tornado: Child?! I'm older than you baldy!

Saitama: (Eye twitches a bit) Please don't call me baldy

Tornado: Eggplant! No Hair! Chromedome!

Saitama: (Sits there clearly being annoyed to death by Tornado) You kno-

(The ground shakes again, the whole city is shaking and birds are flying away from the disaster, the shaking is worse than yesterday and the giant creature, the Seer, rises once again from the ground)

(At the site of the Seer)

(Cops, soldiers and Heroes stand around the monster, A-Class Heroes Lightning Max and Stinger are with S-Class heroes Bang and Tanktop Master, who is also with his gang of Tank Top heroes)

Seer: (Looks around) I can see your species in incapable of learning from a clearly undefeatable catastrophe… (He lowers his head closer to the ground to the crowd, the Heroes stand their ground but the cops and soldiers flinch in fear) And how do you all expect to stop me when even your other strong heroes were useless gestures of war…

Bang: Perhaps… (He stretches his arm and gets into a martial arts sort of fighting stance) … we will all have to teach you a lesson in discipline then.

(Tank top Master cracks his knuckles and the tank top army all with grins steps forward, Stinger readies his spear and Lighting Max looks also prepared to fight)

Seer: Or perhaps (The Seer's eyes all turn into strobing multitudes of colors) I will have to teach you all a lesson.

(The army all opens fire and the Heroes jump at the Seer, but before they can all connect all the bullets stop their momentum and fall to the ground, the heroes are stuck perpetually in the air)

Bang: (Floating still) Hmm, interesting, so Tornado isn't the only powerful esper

Seer: My Esper is strong enough to enslave all life on this planet, if I so wish, but first… I wish to show my true power (His eyes all turn red)

Soldier: What the…

(The Seer drops all the heroes to the ground, he stands more up to become taller than the majority of the structures)

(The Soldier runs over to Lightning Max)

Soldier: Lightning Max… are you-

(The soldier gets kicked in the face by Lightning Max's Boot, sending bolts of lightning blaring in every direction, the soldiers all gasp and raise their weapons, Lighting Max stands up followed by Stinger and some of the Tank Top army, including Tank top Master)

Lightning Max: (Red eyes glowing) Ehehehe…

Soldier: Wha- What's wrong with them all…

Seer: Now watch… as the ones you called Heroes… become your undoing.

(The Now turned heroes, including a turned Tank Top Master and Bang rush into the soldier and begin to mow them down)

Seer: Soon… the whole world will burn! (His eyes turn red again and a visible pulse (for the audience sake) spreads out from the Seer and encompases the city)

(Back to Saitama)

Saitama: Huh, I wonder what's happening over there…

(The pulse whizzes past him as a gust of wind, Saitama is uneffected)

Tornado: AAHHH WHAT THE… (Tornado clutches the sides of her head, takes a step forward and then passes out)

Saitama: Huh? Oi Kid are you ok? (He pokes her in the face)

(Geno's Prospective)

Atomic Samurai: Oi sounds like a lot of ruckus up there…

Genos: (Sparking from his many wounds, he blows up one of the monsters) Something is wrong…

(Pulse from the Seer enters the cavern)

Genos:(Pulse passes by Genos, he is unaffected by it) What was that?

(Pulse hits Atomic Samurai and Iaian)

Atomic Samurai: (Falls and leans onto katana) Iai… what- (Passes out)

Genos: Atomic Samurai? (He blows up another monster and turns again to see Iaian pass out as well)

Atomic Samurai & Iaian: (Eyes open glowing red) Hehehe…. (Stand up slowly)

Genos: (Aims arm at Atomic Samurai) Something is definitely wrong…

(Atomic Samurai closes the distance between him and Genos quickly, giving him only meer moments to dodge his blade, but from behind Iaian slashes him and the monsters begin to close in)

Genos: (Uses boosters on shoulders to jump into the air, aims arm down) Incinerate.

(Flames envelop the cave and Genos is blasted into the wall by the recoil, Atomic Samurai and Iaian exit the flames somehow unscathed, the monsters are burnt alive)

Genos: (Thinking) I can't win this with one arm against these two…

(Atomic Samurai gets into a fighting stance)

Genos: I need to make a tactical retreat… (Genos rockets forward, blocking Iaian's blade with a well placed kick but getting his other leg sliced off by Atomic Samurai, he then rockets up to the surface) I need to find Sensei, he'll know what to… (He pauses, the whole city is in a state of distress) It's not just Atomic Samurai and Iaian… what if sensei also…

(Saitama's prospective)

Saitama: Waaaaake uuuuup (Tornado is on the futon sleeping, she rolls over and quietly sleeps) Oi you're not even knocked out anymore! You're just sleeping!

Tornado: Nmmm… shut up buttface… (She rolls over again)

Saitama: (slowly is losing sanity)

(Ground shakes violently outside)

Saitama: huh? (he walks over to the balcony and outside Tank top Master is holding a chunk of a building and tosses it at Saitama's house, just before it connects however Saitama punches it to pebbles) Rude… (He begins to walk back into his house when Tanktop Master grabs him from behind and tosses him into the street with so much force, it creates a seismic wave) (Saitama lays there unfazed)

Tank top Master: (Walks over and raises fist) ...Di...e… (He punches at Saitama but he quickly karate chops him and sends him flying into a building, Saitama stands up, Tank top Master tumbles down the building knocked out)

Saitama: Well that was anti-climatic… (He goes back into his house and Tornado is still sleeping) Ugghh… WAKE UP!

(Geno's prospective)

Genos: (Sees Tank Top Master hit the building and tumble down) Good, master is not controlled like the others…

(He tries to slow himself down but ends up tumbling into Saitama's house and hits the wall, Saitama walks back into the room)

Saitama: Oi Genos… what happened to you arm and leg?

Genos: Sensei! The heroes, they are all!

(Suddenly A-class Hero Lightning Genji jump up onto the balcony, even though he is in full armor, his eyes still glow red and he raises his lightning batons to attack)

Saitama: Hey I didn't invite you in…Please leave…

(Lightning Genji attacks Saitama and hits him with his batons, lightning erupt around the room, Geno's hair stands up and all the lightbulbs explode)

Saitama: (scratches head)

Lightning Genji: hwh? (shakes batons to make sure they work)

?: HEY, WHO WOKE ME UP!

(Lightning Genji floats into the air and then gets tossed like a ragdoll out of the building)

Tornado: Hmph, I can't even take a short nap…

Saitama: That wasn't a short nap…

Tornado: (Blushing) Sh-shut up!

Saitama: Genos, do you know what is happening out there?

Genos: (Leaning against wall) That monster has done something to the heroes, me and Atomic Samurai were fighting its monsters when suddenly he attacked me, and cut off my leg (Looks down to leg)

Tornado: So? Why didn't you just kill it? Or are you that weak?

(Saitama and Genos ignore Tornado)

Genos: The entire city is going to be converted into the creature's nest… and I presume all of the heroes will be its food

Saitama: Ohh, is he strong?

Genos: Yes master!

Saitama: Ohh! (Saitama runs into closet and rummages for hero uniform)

Tornado: It can't be that hard, after all, everyone out there is weaker then me, and I wasn't controlled

(Saitama peeks head out from closet)

Saitama: But you did fall asleep

Tornado: I said to SHUT UP! (Heavy blushing)

(Saitama comes out with hero suit)

Saitama: Genos, will you be ok with one leg and one arm?

Genos: Yes Sensei!

Saitama: Good, let's go! (They both rush off, Genos using his shoulder rockets to hover and they both exit via jumping down the balcony)

Tornado: Hey, wait up! (She flies after them)

(The city is completely devastated, smoke rises into the air and groups of people lie on the ground hurt of incapacitated, tanks and police cars a flipped and giant holes open up to the underground, the Seer sits in the middle of the city with his smaller monsters constructing a giant cocoon out of buildings and other disgusting materials)

Seer: Interesting… some still dare to oppose me in my nest, I find it hard to believe that some of these… "life forms" could resist my mind control… but perhaps they were too far away to be affected…

(He curls up)

Seer:... maybe I should have some fun…

(His eyes glow red)

(Our heroes prospective)

Saitama: Hmm, and I thought the meteor did a lot…

Genos: Yes but this is a lot worse than that master, if all the S-class heroes are taken control except us… then the threat level could even reach into God….

Tornado: Oh please… If Blast was here then I would believe that, but if I think a bunch of weirdo's are going to beat me, they have another thing coming.

(Suddenly a bicycle hits Genos from the side, he doesn't even flinch, they all look over and C-Class hero Licenseless rider stands there ready to attack)

Saitama: Aww, even Licenseless rider…

Licenseless rider: Just...ice… Kick! (He jumps at Tornado, who grabs him with her psychic power and tosses him)

Genos: Well i'm glad it wasn't anyone worse

(Suddenly a wall explodes next to them and many heroes stand there ready to attack, including Tanktop Master, Stinger, Lightning Max, Puri-Puri Prisoner and in front of them all Metal Bat)

Genos: 3 Class-S, 2 Class-A, and I detect more coming

(Down the street a phalanx of Soldier marches down the road)

Saitama: Genos, i'm going to go finish this, can you handle all of them?

(Atomic Samurai and Iaian show up, slicing 8 trees down to get to them)

Genos: Yes Sensei, but you're going to have to hurry

Saitama: Got it

Tornado: Hey! What about me?

(The enemy begins to close in)

Saitama: Fight?

Tornado: Ugghh, fine…

Saitama: (Jumps away to the middle of the city)

Genos: Promise you'll cover my back?

Tornado: Please, I'll be doing more than that

Metal Bat: (Swings bat at Geno's who dodges the attack, the swing blows apart the entire street)

Genos: (Kicks Metal Bat off his feet, but he catches himself)

(Tornado behind him dodges Lightning Max and an attack by Atomic Samurai)

(Saitama's prospective)

Saitama: (Lands in front of the Seer's nest, and casually walks in) Eww, this place smells…

Seer: Impressive… how did you escape my horde of slaves?

Saitama: Wow you're as lame up close as you were far away…

Seer: I hope you enjoyed your last words free from my control (He leans in, his eyes turn red and he mind controls Saitama, but nothing happens, Saitama picks at his ear because he has and itch)

Saitama: This is boring, maybe i'll head back to Genos hand help him out... (he begins to walk out but the Seer grabs him and begins to ping him around the room, smacking him over and over with his many legs and with his tail)

(Saitama gets completely slammed to the ground, the Seer then stabs his tail into Saitama creating a larger hole)

Seer: Burn (fires a beam from his many eyes creating many fires inside the nest and ripping up Saitama's uniform)

Saitama: (Stands up and brushes off dust) Aww… I just got this re done after the alien attack…

Seer: (Eye's wide) It is improbable for a creature as fragile as your species to survive an attack such as that… perhaps I should keep you for-

Saitama: (Punches Seer in abdomen)

Seer: Ack… (his smaller eyes pop like balloons, he curls up in pain and green slime oozes between his armor plates)

Saitama: huh?

Seer: Impressive… To think I could suffer such a great amount of damage… (regenerates) … in one single punch… adapting attack… (eye turn green, then he dashes at Saitama and hits him with such a powerful attack it shatters the nest and a great portion of the city)

Saitama: (Stuck into cliff side of faraway mountain) hmmm, thats new…

Seer: (Comes out of nowhere and tries to his Saitama again but he dodges and punches again, shattering the back of the Seer) Impossible… (He hits Saitama away again) … adapting attack

(As Saitama flies through the air he gets slammed into the ground from above and continuously gets pounded further down into the earth)

(Genos' prospective)

Genos: (Dodges Metal bat again, but gets hit by a follow up attack by Puri-Puri Prisoner) Sensei… what's taking you so long…

(Tornado grabs all the bullets in the air that flew at her and twirls them around like a typhoon)

(Saitama's prospective)

Seer: (Eye's glowing gold) I find it fascinating that you are capable to survive an attack as devastating as your punches, but nothing besides my kind are capable of surviving the searing heat of the Earth's Core

Saitama: (Remains Silent, but keeps up blocking the Seer's attacks)

(Lava begins to engulf the two, Saitama is engulfed by it but only his superhero uniform begins to burn)

Seer: Now DIE! (He hits Saitama with a combination of his beam and punch, sending him into the earth's core like a comet) (Breathing heavily, eyes bloodshot and his armor is now glowing) For such a creature to exist such as that is enough reason to wipe the earth clean of life once more… for a second, I believed that he was capable of-

?: Super moves, Serious Series… Serious Kick

(Suddenly Saitama flies out from the earth's core and hits the Seer with so much force, they fly out of the earth in an instant and he explodes into a million pieces, that rain upon the city)

(Saitama lands on the ground, and wipes the slime off his outfit)

?: how…?

(Saitama looks to see a single eye remaining of the Seer)

Seer: millions of years… thousands of species wiped out… and never have I encountered a life form such as you…

Saitama: I wish I could say the same

Seer: I was destined to lose... the second i awoke…

Saitama: You put up a good fight… but not every battle is winnable.

Seer: I see… so it seems… my own shortsightedness… was… (he shrivels up) my undoing…

Saitama: Man things have been getting different lately (Stands upon hill that overlooks City-Z, his torn up white cape blowing in the wind)


	2. An Unexpected Challenger! Final Battle!

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own the rights to One Punch Man, and all rights are given to the owner of the Web comic and manga, please support the official release. The Ones we called Heroes is written in Play/Script form, this story was written for my creative writing class and I decided to post it, I apologize in advance as I would reform it in normal writing format but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you all enjoy! One Final thing, This chapter especially goes out to the lovely reviewers and your amazing criticism, thank you for pointing out the cliff hanger but that was intentional, just realized however i made the story complete on accident... oops... but here it is, the final part, of The Ones we called Heroes. :)**

-Scene opens with a calm breeze blowing through the destroyed City-Z, it's quiet, but black smoke billows up into the sky. The calmness is broken by a huge explosion.

(Genos flies through debris of buildings and gets impaled upon a metal support in a chunk of broken concrete)

Genos: (Looks down and tried to rip himself out from the concrete but he is firmly stuck)

Metal Bat: (Veins sticking out of forehead, eyes glowing red in the dim light) Hehehe… (swings bat around)

Genos: (Raises arm to shoot flames but his arm sparks and fizzes) Where is-

(A chunk of building crashes through the building and hits Metal Bat)

(Tornado walks into the building with her hand on her hips, wind blows through her hair from the now open building)

Tornado: Hmph, did you really let him get you tin can? (She uses her Psychic's to pull him out from the concrete)

Genos: Thanks… I guess (His arm begins working again and he leans onto the wall)

(Outside, the building Tornado threw at Metal Bat explodes and he climbs out pretty much unscathed besides for a few minor cuts and bruises, around them they begin to get surrounded by the incredible amount of mind controlled heroes)

Genos: I don't know how much more of this I can handle… (sparks fizzle out from his shoulder)

Tornado: I hate to admit it… but i'm starting to get tired too…

(Metal Bat jumps at the two and the dodge, Genos a lot more clumsily and gets hit in the back of the head, causing him to tumble into a building)

Tornado: Tch… dammit (she glows green and floats into the air, rubble around them lifts into the air and begins to get tossed around like a typhoon, she manages to hit some of the soldiers that trudged through the wind but Bang and Atomic Samurai flip through the air and manage to knock some of the rocks into Tornado.)

(Tornado fall to the ground disoriented and gets smacked into the air by Bang, getting blasted into a wall)

Genos: (Trying to get up) Sensei… (Metal Bat puts his foot onto Genos' back to keep him down) ...I'm… sorry… (Metal Bat lifts his bat into the air to finish Genos off, Genos smiles)

(A huge explosion rips open the mountains, everyone, including the mind controlled heroes look to the source to see flames ejecting from the earth, and at the epicenter is Saitama who has kicked the Seer into the air, in a flash of light the Seer explodes into a million pieces)

Genos: Sen...sei…?

Metal Bat: (Eyes turn back to normal) Huh? What going on? (Looks down to Genos) Ahh! Hey man you ok? (He extends his hand to help Genos)

Bang: Hmm… What is going on? (He realizes that he about to deliver a killing blow to Tornado, he lowers his fist) Tornado, what's going on?

(Most of the now not mind controlled heroes look around to what is going on)

Genos: Thank you…

(Time has passed...Saitama has returned to the city after the battle, his suit is burnt and charred but is still kept together, the hero association has turned up and has brought medical supplies and services for the Heroes)

Genos: (Getting a replacement leg put on) ...thank goodness you were able to defeat him Sensei.

Saitama: (Sitting on a piece of building debris) Ehh, he was too easy… I was a bit surprised when he hit me with one of my punches though… (Drinks juice from a juice box)

Genos: Thankfully me and Tornado did not injure much of the Heroes…Hopefully...

Saitama: Don't beat yourself up about it Genos, you did good for the situation you were in. Speaking of that… where is she?

(Down the street, Tatsumaki sits on a broken bench, she looks to be contemplating)

Tornado: (Thinking) _Unbelievable… I was almost defeated… I… I almost died..._

(She looks upset with herself)

Tornado: (Looking back to the crowd of heroes) Tch… ridiculous… (She clenched her fists)

?: What is the matter Hero?

Tornado: (Looks around, stands up) Who said that… W-who's creeping on me? (Blushes) Is it you baldy?

?: You look upset… a defeated caste form of something that once was… how disappointing… your power of what I have seen has… interested me…

Tornado: (She follows the voice to a secluded part of the wasteland of buildings)

?: You are afraid...

Tornado: I-I'm not afraid… just come out and stop spying on me!

?: You are frail… a powerful entity… but part of such an insignificant race of lifeforms…

Tornado: (She turns around, in a broken part of a building is a chunk of the Seer, it is bleeding green ooze everywhere and its many bloodshot eyes stare to Tornado) You…

Seer: You and I are not so different…

Tornado: Shut up (She lifts up a chunk of concrete)

Seer: We both can understand each other more than the other creatures you call your 'allies'

(He begins talking in her head)

Seer: I can make you stronger… that is what you wish for… isn't it

Tornado: (Getting irritated) Get out… of my head…

Seer: I may have been defeated by the Hero… that you call Baldy… but together… the world can be ours…

Tornado: Stop… reading my thoughts…

Seer: You secretly envy him don't you? You try to forget how powerful he can actually be… after all, you know he was the one who destroyed the Alien ship… and the one who killed me…

Tornado: NO! I KNOW I'M STRONGER THAN HIM! (She lifts the debris up about to crush the Seer chunk)

Seer: But are you? He will one day beseech your throne… and become the strongest hero in the world… the strongest man in the world… and once again… just like this and before, you will be… ignored…

Tornado: Shut… up…(She falls to her knees, dropping the debri) It… it isn't true… I am S-Class… Rank 2… (a tear rolls down her cheek, as she is accepting the truth) I can't be ignored…

Seer: That is why I exist… I have brought change upon the world dozens of times, but as I lay here… dieing… I now know that you must bring the change for me… and show the world my and your true power

Tornado: (Looks to the Seer serious) What must I do then… to become stronger?

Seer: I shall show you (a small disgusting teeth ridden mouth appears, he smiled, before glowing with a red aura that envelops Tatsumaki, she at this point realizes the error she had made and tries to fight off the Seer's influence, but it is too late, and her Green Aura fades to red, her eyes also glow red in the dark)

Seer/Tornado: Finally… vengeance shall be mine… (she smiles)

Soldier 1: Run away! Run aw- (a rock flies through his chest killing him)

Soldier 2: What the?- (a rock flies through his face)

Saitama: (Sipping juice)

(Screams and gunfire can be heard when he looks up he can see a red vortex around Tornado and she is attacking the hurt and recovering heroes and soldiers)

Atomic Samurai: Isn't that Terrible Tornado? The hell is she doing?!

Bang: Something isn't right…

Saitama: Isn't she just having another hissy fit? Kids do that all the time don't they?

Bang: Y-yes, but Tornado's don't usually involve killing.

Seer/Tornado: Ba-ld-y (She looks to Saitama, and using her Psychic's, creates a giant hand and crushes him with it)

Saitama: (Lays in ground unimpressed)

Bang: We need to get her under control before she kills anymore people, Atomic Samurai, come with me (They both walk forward, destroying any debri that tries to hit them)

Bang: Tornado, we don't appreciate you hitting Saitama… calm down now!

Seer/Tornado: Out… Of MY WAY! (Using the hand made of rubble she knocks them both away, but they remain standing, Bang destroying parts of the hand and Atomic Samurai slicing the debris)

Genos: (Walks next to Saitama) Sensei… what do we do, we can't hurt Tornado, but if she keeps this up she will destroy the rest of the city.

Saitama: (Walks out from the ground) hmmm... (about to answer)

Genos: Sensei you know we can't punch her.

Saitama: (Resumes thinking)

Seer: Sa-ita-ma… DIE! (He dashes at him while he is thinking and the debris that is flowing like a vortex around Tornado hits Saitama, but he continues to shrug off the rocks hitting him at the speeds of bullets)

Saitama: (Looks up seriously) Do you mind?

Seer/Tornado: RRRGGAAAHHH! (in a fit of rage she uses her power to crush everything around them to nothing, the area of effect does not affect the other Heroes like Geno's, Bang and Atomic Samurai, who are too far away) I will crush you to you basic elements Saitama… I am the ultimate being of this planet… I WILL DESTROY YOU! (The Area she is crushing grows)

Genos: Incinerate (He shoots flames to combat the ever growing vortex)

Saitama: (Continuing to stand in the intense crushing strength) You again… really? and why'd you take control of Tornado… that's kinda cheating…

Seer/Tornado: How… do you continue to survive… this is impossible

Saitama: Isn't it time you just… give up this silly fight… it's over…

Seer/Tornado: NO I SHALL-

(Saitama karate chops the Seer/Tornado in the head)

Seer/Tornado: no...no… I can't… (He reaches his hand out but he is quickly surrounded by multiple heroes)

Bang: Its over monster, give up…

Seer/Tornado: no… NO… NOOO! (He lunges up)

Saitama: (Sigh) Super Serious Punch….

Genos: Wait Sensei!

(Saitama swings his fist, the resulting shock wave completely vaporizes the distant mountains in the direction he punched, the clouds separate and a large crack appears in the direction, his fist is mere inches from Tornado's face)

Seer/Tornado: (Vomits in fear)

Saitama: Aww gross kid! Not on the cloths!

(Tornado vomited up a red aura like eyeball, She passes out but the eyeball looks to Saitama)

Genos: Sensei… I think you scared him out of her… (unimpressed)

Seer: (quiet squeaky voice) No! my plans… I kill you! (He jumps slowly at Saitama's face but he simply evaporates)

Atomic Samurai: (unimpressed) That's it, that was a little anti-climatic…

Saitama: You get used to it…

Tornado: (Looks really sick,and vomits for real this time)

Saitama: No no! Not the shoes!

 _Epilogue: After the incident in City-Z, The Hero Association moved back to City-A and there new fortress constructed by Metal Knight. Saitama returned to being a hero, and later assists the Police of City-Z, of which McCoy tried to make them lose Notoriety. Tatsumaki returned to the Fortress, she pretends the situation at the end of the City-Z battle never happened, including when it is mentioned. The Seer was defeated again by the hands of Saitama, and once again soon after, leaving the attack as the most costing monster battle aside from the Alien Attack on City-A. The other Heroes eventually return to their normal roles, fighting an ever growing threat of monsters and now… finding a way, to prevent a coming disaster._


End file.
